sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Yacker
'''Yacker' - Postać pojawiająca się w Sonic Colors jako jeden z wispów. Sonic nie jest w stanie użyć jego mocy. Wygląd Yacker jest Wispem o jasnoniebieskim kolorze skóry. Ma jedno oko w głowie o małej wielkości. Ma również dwa czułka i jeden spiralny kosmyk pomiedzy tymi czułkami. Posiada też trzy dość długie odnóża. Umiejętność Yacker, ponieważ jest Wispem może lewitować w powietrzu do woli, co jest również jego sposobem ruchu. Cechą wspólną dla niego i wszystkich Wispów jest to, że potrafi wygenerować swój własny i unikalny wriant potężnej energii wewnątrz własnego ciała, zwany Hyper-go-on, co jest ich źródłem życia. Nie wiadomo w jakim stopniu może używać Hyper-Go-On, ale wiadomo że potrafi zatrzymywać czarne dziury i teleportować obiekty, jak i przenosić różne przedmioty poprzez lewitacje. Jest w stanie wejść do ciała innych istot i jeśli nie są materialne, to może pożyczać ich Hyper-Go-On. W przypadku Sonic'a powinien pozwolić mu użyć Boost, który pozwala Sonic'owi zwiększyć prędkość biegu i z łatwością niszczyć wrogów. Jak widać w grze Sonic Colors, Yacker bardzo dobrze zna ziemski język, ale sam nie potrafi się nim posługiwać. Charakter Podobnie jak inne Białe Wispy, tak i Yacker jest również bardzo miły i przyjazny dla innych. Jest również bardzo towarzyski i przeważnie ma dobrą postawę wobec innych. Troszczy się też o innych co widać kiedy inne Wispy zostały złapane przez Doktora Eggmana lub kiedy on, Sonic i Talis musieli się ze sobą pożegnać. Wystepy w grach ''Sonic Colors'' Gra Sonic Colors to pierwsza gra, w której pojawia się Yacker. Ucieka on tam razem z Cyjanowym Wispem przed Cubotem i Orbotem, którzy chcą je złapać. W końcu ratuje je Sonic. Po jakimś czasie, Yacker spotyka się z Tailsem, który próbujeprzetłumaczyć jego mowę. Na Asteroid Coaster, Yacker znika z niewiadomych przyczyn. Martwi to Sonic'a i Tailsa. Powraca ponownie w Tropical Resort. Nastepnie kiedy powstała czarna dziura, Yacker odsyła Sonic'a do swojego świata, a sam leci w kosmos z innymi {Wispy|Wispami]] i zatrzymuje czarną dziurę. Potem powraca do Sonic'a i Tailsa, podziękować im za pomoc. Dają sobie piątkę i Yacker odlatuje z powrotem na swoją planetę. ''Sonic Generations'' Yacker pojawia się w grze Sonic Generations jedynie na początku każdego etapu Planet Wisp. Widać go za klasycznym i nowoczenym Sonic'iem jak tańczy. ''Sonic Lost World'' W grze Sonic Lost World Yacker pojawia się w wersji Wii U tej gry. Widać go w Wisp Away. Nie odgrywa jednak znaczącej roli w grze. ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' Yacker pojawia się w grze Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games podczas walki z Rotatatronem. Bierze udział w zwycięskiej walce z nim. Kiedy zostaje pokonany, wtedy Yacker wraz z innymi, świętuje zwycięstwo. Występy w innych mediach ''Archie Comics'' Yacker, wraz z innymi Wispami, pojawił się w Archie Comics w adaptacji Sonic Colors w Sonic the Hedgehog #219. Tak jak na początku gry, tak i tu, Tails próbuje przetłumaczyć jego mowę. Następnie Sonic ratuje go, oraz kilka innych Wispów, a potem usza w pościg za Eggmanem, aby uratować resztę Wispów. Ciekawostki *Jest jedynym w swoim rodzaju Wispem, ponieważ ma na głowie charakterystyczny dla siebie, kręcony kosmyk. Nikt inny takiego nie ma. *W grze Sonic Generations,w Planet Wisp, można go zobaczyć tańczącego, na początku etapu nowoczesnego jak i klasycznego Sonic'a. *Czasami naśladuje ruchy Sonic'a i Tailsa. Kategoria:Sonic Colors